<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change In Fate by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151256">A Change In Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Friday [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fatherhood, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail knew what he had to do the moment he heard Obi-Wan speak of Tatooine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bail Organa &amp; Leia Organa, Bail Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Bail Organa &amp; Yoda, Bail Organa/Breha Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Friday [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change In Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@flashfictionfridayofficial prompt #79 'on my way home'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bail knew what he had to do the moment he heard Obi-Wan speak of Tatooine.</p>
<p>“No.” He spoke firmly. “If this is to be the fate of Padmé’s boy, I will take him to Aldeeran with me. Breha will understand.”</p>
<p>Two sets of eyes bore into him, but he was not about to back down. Yes, things could be terrible if it was discovered whose children they were, but he was not someone who scared easily (even though perhaps he should in this case) and would not abandon a boy to be raised in such a planet while his sister had luxury and comfort at her disposal.</p>
<p>“If certain you are, then the boy you must take.” Master Yoda decided in the end. “In danger you could be.”</p>
<p>“I am aware of that, but I will not abandon Luke. Let them be raised together, and have the family Padmé will not be able to give them. The life she would want for her children.”</p>
<p>“Decided it is, then. With Viceroy Organa the children will go, to Dagobah I will.”</p>
<p>It is then that he stands, whatever decision that Obi-Wan makes, he would not try and sway him. He will aid Obi-Wan if he asks, but he will not make any decisions for him. His feet lead him straight to the children. As he passes a man from his crew, he instructs him to set course for Dagobah. The children are screaming their lungs off and the med droids have not been able to quiet them. A wave of pity washes over him, and makes his way in.</p>
<p>“Give them to me,” He says to the med droids, they comply and soon enough, he finds arms heavy with twin children. Luke’s quieter than his sister, already setting into the crook of his arm. Leia’s tone lowers, but she still screams. “Hello little ones,” he speaks as softly as he can, even with Leia’s screams. “I am to be your new father. Soon, you’ll meet your new mother. But I want you to know, your mother, Padmé, she loved you very much.”</p>
<p>He remains with them for the rest of the journey to Dagobah. Obi-Wan decided to remain in Alderaan, but hidden away under an assumed name, he promises to help him. Once Master Yoda has departed the ship, he goes to his private cabin and calls Breha.</p>
<p>“Beloved,” he says when he hears her voice in the holocomm. “I am on my way home. And I’m not coming alone, there are some people who need a home, and I have offered ours. I cannot explain well over holo, for there is a need of secrecy and silence.”</p>
<p>“I see,” comes her measure words. “Very well, never have you failed me beloved mine, and I will trust you and your actions. Come home safe. I am waiting.”</p>
<p>Even if he knows not to fear something drastic from Breha, he releases the breath he was holding. “Thank you, beloved. I will explain once we are in Aldera. I will come home soon, am already on my way.”</p>
<p>“See you soon.” The call cuts and he goes back to fuzzing over the children. And he remains there until they arrive to Alderaan.</p>
<p>They make a small detour to drop off Obi-Wan in one large town. The more people he’s surrounded with, the safest he’ll be. </p>
<p>Breha waits for him in their private balcony, and as soon as he walks in with two babies, her eyes grow wide and her mouth falls open. He gives her Leia. “Her name is Leia,” he says and then shuffles Luke better in his arms. “And this is her brother, Luke. The children of Padmé Amidala.”</p>
<p>Breha’s head immediately snaps to him, “And were is dear Padmé?” </p>
<p>“Gone,” He says softly. “She did not survive the childbirth.” He sees Breha’s face fall, they both had been fond of Padmé, they had loved her fiercely for her morals and good heart. “Things are bad, beloved.”</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>And so he does, he speaks of the massacre of the Jedi, the rise of Palpatine as Emperor, of Padmé death and the rest. “I could not leave the boy in Tatooine.”</p>
<p>“No,” Breha says as she shakes her head. “You did well. They will have a home here, they will be loved and protected.” She then looks up and smiles, “When you told me that you were on your way home, I would not have expected this, nevertheless, I am glad.” She then arranges Leia, who is surprisingly quiet in her arms, and takes Luke in her other one. “Welcome home, dear children. Welcome home.” Then she looks up and gives him a look full of determination, “And we will do what we can, for the Galaxy and these children. We will fight for them.”</p>
<p>He can’t help the surge of pride, “I know. But for now, let us enjoy this moment. We are home, the four of us.”</p>
<p>“The four of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>